


till you're seeing stars and stripes

by hadrons_collide



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 14:10:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1713440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hadrons_collide/pseuds/hadrons_collide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm horny, Steve," he says plainly, and Steve almost hangs up on him.</p><p>"Pretty sure that's not why Fury gave us these phones, Buck."</p><p>"Steeeeeve..." Bucky whines, and Steve's never not going to be affected by that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	till you're seeing stars and stripes

**Author's Note:**

> title from kesha's "gold trans am" - this was definitely always going to be the title of the first stevebucky smut i wrote so
> 
> one of these days i'll write something with more substantial plot but today is not that day

Steve frowns sleepily at the sat phone when it rings, because it's 3 in the morning in wherever the hell in Europe SHIELD sent him, but it's Bucky's name on the caller ID, so he picks up. "Bucky?"

"I'm horny, Steve," he says plainly, and Steve almost hangs up on him.

"Pretty sure that's not why Fury gave us these phones, Buck."

"Steeeeeve..." Bucky whines, and Steve's never not going to be affected by that.

"Okay, well. There's porn on the internet. You literally just type it into the search bar and it shows up." Steve doesn't want to think about how Bucky calling him, horny and desperate, really affects him.

"That's what Natasha said," Bucky pouts. Steve can practically see his stupid scrunched-up face. "I don't want porn, though. I want you."

Steve's breath catches in his throat a little. "Bucky, we shouldn't-"

"What's stopping us?" Bucky asks. He's breathing heavy and his voice is thick and Steve doesn't even want to ask if he's got a hand on his dick- despite the fact that he really wants to know.

"For starters, we live together." Steve cradles the phone between his ear and shoulder and shoves both hands under his pillow and grips it hard, because he doesn't trust himself not to jerk off right now. "It'll be weird when I get back."

"It's not weird if we both want it. And I want it, Steve, all of you," he breathes out. "Want you to fuck me."

Steve's pretty sure he forgets how to breathe, but Bucky's breathing heavily enough on the other end of the line for both of them.

"Fuck, Steve, I know you want this. Seen the way you look at me. Before the war, during the war, now... it's always the same, Steve, the goddamn want in your eyes... don't tell me you don't want me."

Steve bites his lip and nods even though he knows Bucky can't see him. "Yeah, okay, but... I can't do this. The phone sex thing. I can't... I've never really..." He's blushing, because talking about sex has never been his strong suit, and Bucky knows this.

Which is why Bucky laughs. "Don't worry, you don't have to talk unless you want to. Just wanna... listen to you jerk off, like back when we were in Brooklyn. When you always tried to hide it, like I couldn't hear you trying not to moan on the other side of the room."

Steve does moan a little at that and cautiously slides a hand out from underneath the pillow. "Okay."

He can practically hear Bucky smile. "So where're you at, Steve? SHIELD safe house, Eastern Europe? Or did Fury put you up somewhere nice for once?"

He laughs. "Nah, shitty safe house, as always. At least the bed's nice here," he says, settling back into the mattress. "Clint always complains about one in Brazil where the bed was so uncomfortable he slept on the floor."

"And are you naked?"

"Should I be?" There wasn't air conditioning in the safe house and all he had on was a pair of boxers, but judging by the way Bucky laughs, that's too much.

"Yes, Steve, you should be naked when we have phone sex. Jesus. You really don't know what you're doing, do you?"

"Do you?" Steve asks with a chuckle. He peels off his boxers and his dick lays hard against his skin, but he doesn't reach for it just yet.

"Of course I do. Internet, remember?"

"Of course," Steve says. "Anyways, I'm naked now."

He imagines Bucky's tongue curling out to run along his lips the way it does so often. "Good to see you finally getting with the program, Steve. 'Cause I'm ready to get things going." 

There's shuffling on the other end of the line and Steve pictures Bucky curling into his bed and trying to balance the phone just right against his ear. "You know, you can talk too, Steve."

"Sorry," he says. "Just... thinking about you. Are you... uh..."

Bucky's stupid grin flashes through Steve's brain. "Jerking off? Yeah. Not with the metal hand, the other one, but- wish it was your hand, Steve."

Steve murmurs in agreement. "When I get home, maybe-"

"No maybes, Steve," Bucky cuts him off. "This is happening. You get home, the fucking second you get home, I'm gonna kiss you till my lips hurt." Bucky takes a sharp breath and continues. "Push you into the wall, fucking touch you everywhere I can, god your whole fucking _body_ is perfect..."

Steve slips a hand tentatively down to wrap around his own dick as Bucky rambles on about the shape of his ass. He's gotten off to Bucky's voice before- that time he stayed as quiet as possible while Bucky talked in great detail about the girl he'd fucked earlier that night- but this was... Bucky was talking about _him_ and when he slides his hand up his cock he moans.

"That's it, Steve," Bucky says encouragingly. "Think about me sucking you off, 'cause that's what I'm gonna do."

Steve bites down on his bottom lip and starts moving his hand faster. "Jesus, Buck."

"Yeah, you want that? Me on my knees in front of you, my mouth wrapped around your cock... how long've you wanted that, Steve?"

"Fuck," Steve breathes out, because the image is too much - it's been too much for seventy years. "Forever, Bucky, wanted it forever. Wanted you forever."

"Damn, Steve, can you maybe not be a sap when I'm trying to talk about deep-throating you?"

Bucky's always had a mouth on him, but hearing him waxing poetic about how gorgeous Steve's dick probably is and the various things he wants to do with his tongue- it's affecting Steve more than he thought it would. "Buck, I'm..."

Bucky moans loud and clear on the other end. "God, you're close? Super soldier with a super dick. Fuck, this is gonna be fun." He's silent for a second, other than the moans and heavy breathing. "Just, lemme catch up..."

It's awkwardly quiet for a minute besides all the noises Bucky's making. "God, Bucky, you sound..." Steve tries, he really does, but all he ends up with is "really hot."

Bucky laughs. "We're gonna work on your vocabulary, for sure. You gonna come, Steve?"

"Mmm," Steve spits in his palm and speeds up his hand, groaning softly.

"Gonna see stars? Fuck, you're such a patriot, bet you see stars and stripes, don't ya?" He moans and Steve knows Bucky's so close, knows it after seventy years.

"C'mon, Bucky," Steve mutters, and he doesn't have to see him to know Bucky's coming. Him falling apart on the other end sends Steve over the edge, too, and he squeezes his eyes shut when he comes, thinking of Bucky.

"Stars and stripes, Steve?"

Steve laughs through heavy breaths. "Nah. Just you."

He knows Bucky's smirking into the phone. "So, when exactly are you coming home, then?"

Steve smiles. "Definitely not soon enough."


End file.
